


[Art] Requited Love

by fantom_ftnoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, Magic Mirrors, Other, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/pseuds/fantom_ftnoise
Summary: Blaise needs to study, but he keeps getting distracted.





	[Art] Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire)! Thank you for always being there to show Blaise some love. He could always use a little more. ;)

 

 


End file.
